<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>存 by Saintmephisto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302382">存</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto'>Saintmephisto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>先秦同人 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>商鞅拜访了公子虔的住处，请求他杀死自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>存</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lofter旧文存档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后世人的歌颂对于时代本身并没有太大意思。<br/>
对于正在深处其中的苍苍烝民来说，你除了在这儿或在那儿受苦外毫无选择。一个头发散乱的女人坐在河边，远处的田野上有金黄的黍麦，田间有几个赤膊的穷人挥着锄头，而恰好此时污浊的太阳烙在白壁上，飞掠而过的鸦群低矮的农舍上投下巨大的影子。所以你就被感动了，你用你没舐过血，没尝过人肉的舌头反反复复回味一首古谣，用你过分柔弱的手触碰冰冷的经卷。是的，这个时代本身对你来说并没有任何意义，你喜欢的只是它被浪漫化的那一小部分，为此你刻舟求剑，倒行逆施，在本末倒置的时空里盲人摸象，把庙堂里供奉的龟骨当作恒常。在这个时候，渭水像血管一样平和地流着，如果从高空向下俯瞰，还能看到河水在原本干旱的腹地形成了一片丰饶的平原——这时天地间茫然而亘古的风沙尚未把秦地变成丘壑纵横的荒土，有时在河边，低洼的湿地上，还能看到大片大片的蒹葭。<br/>
你假设商鞅正是在这里行刑的。<br/>
然而，当你推开了浑身汗臭的人群，在此起彼伏的粗砺的喉音间追踪渺不可闻的鼓角的行迹，并且终于看到那一方淹没在天地间的小小木车之时，你将大失所望，因为那甚至不是一辆押解活人的木车，狭窄的木桩粗糙地钉在一起，形成一个半封闭的围栏。<br/>
而商鞅坐在里面。<br/>
他甚至没有资格端端正正地坐着，因为高度和宽度太过狭窄，他只能蹩脚地佝偻着身子，头垂在胸前，手微微向前平伸着，以一种夸张的方式对自己所献祭的土地行最庄重的敬拜。<br/>
然而那是一具尸体。你会相信他并不是商鞅，因为商鞅绝不会允许自己以一个如此低微的姿态偃伏在世人眼前，像一只断折的苇草，一个囚徒那样接受命运的嘲弄，他是火，是光，是一把酷烈的剑——他要站在用冷硬的铁石铸就的高台上，在旌旗大纛的簇拥下检阅他的人民，彼时那些衣衫褴褛的庶众们倚着农具，从四面八方的田野里向他畏惧地望过来，台下云集着嘈嘈切切的文武百官，贵胄，富户和氏族，他被一切狂热的敬爱与同等狂热的仇恨围堵在中央的高台上。这使他感到痛快和舒畅，就好像被万古飓风裹挟着，随时随地都会玉石俱焚地碰碎在崖壁上。<br/>
你会想象他大张旗鼓地活着，每一个神经都焦灼地渴望着生命唤醒般的力量，他大口大口地呼吸着从山地和田野里刮过的带着沙尘的风，它们带起了绵延的旗帜，吹乱了他的束在脑后，被峨冠博带无情束缚住了齐整的黑发，几缕发丝挣脱了出来，向前激荡着他的脸。<br/>
你会想象他处心积虑地在无人问津的秦国进行他的大事业，十年时间像一把逐渐张满的弓，步步为营地绷紧那只一鸣惊人的弦。在这期间发生了人间一切恐怖的事，流血漂杵的刑罚，战争，法令，父子离散，骨肉相猜，杀红眼的士兵在疯狂地寻找着同伴的尸体，好像荒原里觅食的狼。每一个人都神经质地躁动了起来，太阳在天幕里诡异地上窜下跳，河水咕嘟咕嘟冒着鲜血，人们传言那呼风唤雨的大良造是降下灾异的凶神，当初他第一次踏上秦地的时候，浑金色的雨点在暗夜毫无缘由地倾泻而下，险些烧死了一个农人。</p><p>公子虔以惊人的速度锈掉了。商鞅去看望他时，他戴着铁质的面具坐在暗室里，锈蚀从他的面部与面具相连的地方蔓延到全身，把整个人变成了一个铜铁铸就的雕像，散发出铁锈的潮气。商鞅于对面席地而坐时，公子虔按紧了手中的剑。<br/>
“我可以现在就杀了你，你是否知道？”<br/>
“我正是为此而来的。”<br/>
公子虔突兀地站了起来，破铜烂铁的刮擦碰撞之声哗啦啦地响过一阵，之后商鞅注意到那把直指他的长剑竟也是锈迹斑斑。<br/>
“我要你杀了我”商鞅盯着他的眼睛说，“你可以就在这里把我除掉，让我的血溅在你的屏风上，或者在外面，在荒野里，复仇要在半夜进行，带上你的卫士来，确保再没其他人知道。我知道你一直盼望这个。”<br/>
“怎么？制定律令之人如今却要教唆别人犯法，卫鞅，你想害我再死一次吗？”<br/>
“我将被认定为刺杀，一切都会被安排妥当，没有人会怀疑到你头上，我只需要你杀死我——记得你这一切都是因为我，是我制定的法令葬送了你，你没有理由不杀我。”<br/>
公子虔一动不动地地听着，他的面具里空空如也的地方重又感知到了那时的剧痛，他下意识地绷紧了身子，扯出一串可怖地铁器撞击之声，这声音活像人喊马嘶和婴儿的尖叫，那时秦国比商鞅初到之时更羸弱，垂暮的老人和未及成年的儿童通通上了战场，每个人的肢体都残缺不全。此间惨烈，是商鞅这个从歌舞升平的卫国来的远客所体验不到的。<br/>
他的剑在半空里发着抖。<br/>
“可是，为什么？为什么？你要我杀了你，在我已行将就木的时候——在你功业大成之时！你疯了！”<br/>
公子虔放下了剑，自暴自弃地笑着。然而商鞅进前一步，“嬴虔！我敬你是个敢做敢为的人，你在战场上也是如此吗！秦国衰微之时，你也会弃甲曳兵，落荒而逃吗！”<br/>
公子虔一言不发地看着他。<br/>
“我想要你杀死我，因为……因为再晚些就迟了。我在秦国变法十年，树敌无数，若非君上撑持，则早已粉身碎骨。如今国君病重，朝不虑夕，百年之后山冢殂崩，我将何往？积毁销骨，众口铄金，今日不死，也许明日死法尚不及今日！死在你手上，是我今生之幸。”<br/>
公子虔突然大笑不止。<br/>
“原来众人口中刻薄寡恩的商君，也不过是蝇蝇鼠辈！今番你要我成全你，我偏不杀你！我不会脏我自己的手，成全你身后之名，商鞅，我要看着你一步一步蹈死泥途，我要看着你一步一步身败名裂！我要看看世人会怎样将你食肉寝皮，碎尸万段，我会等到那时候，我有足够的耐心，而你，商鞅，你现在就等不及了，你已经恐惧到了极点，我听说你出门时都要带着上千甲士，好像这就能让你不再畏惧你末日的到来。可你在自欺欺人，不是吗，你的末日从你的心底攫取住了你，岂是区区外力能为？”<br/>
“我们都是一样，一样啊。”公子虔笑着说，“我们都是一样在慢慢死去。我的死亡从外部开始，把我本是肌肤和血肉的地方变成破铜烂铁，而你的死从你的内部滋生，它会不着痕迹地吞噬掉你的五脏六腑，直到你尸身横陈的时候才会显现于世间。商鞅……卫鞅，公孙鞅！不管怎样，我的命和你绑在一起啦。不管怎样，我会等到那一天的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>